Awkward Bunk Buddies
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Light has to spend the night with L and L is determined to make Light's night as annoying as possible. Slight L/Light, a lot of fluff. And handcuffs are involved, of course ;) No, not the way you're thinking! Reviews are nice... My carnivorous centaur likes reviews...


**AN: Heyo, my creatures! I have been neglecting this for a while, but here it is! I know that the characters are a little OOC, but I needed humor! I hope you like it!**

"Okay, guys, I'll see you tomorrow! Merry Christmas!" Matsuda waved as he left the Kira Headquaters.

"Yes, in the meantime at least _try_ not to kill each other." Aizawa commented before leaving, too.

"This is not the time to joke about killing!" Mr Yagami scolded, adjusting his glasses before adding as he followed Aizawa out. "Especially when my own son is being suspected of being a murderer."

It was the Christmas holidays **(yes, I know, Buddhism, I'm not sure if they'd celebrate Christmas.)** and the Kira team were allowed a small amount of time off for the night. Light, of course, was not included in this as he was handcuffed to L. That, in his opinion, wasn't as fun as it sounded.

Hours later they had some extremely awkward situations after L concluded that they should get some rest. This included showering, Light swore he didn't 'peak' at anything, changing, how they managed that Light had no idea, L had refused to take the hand cuffs off even then. Now one of his sleeves was severely stretched. It was the first time Light had seen L with any other out fit than his white t-shirt and jeans. L was wearing purple flannelettes with cake prints on them. Light had a sneaking suspicion that L had found them in the women's section.

And finally, the bed.

L had dragged Light into a cozy room with one lamp, one dresser, one wardrobe...and one bed. "Uh, so, where are you sleeping, Ryuzaki? You're not sleeping on the floor, are you? I can give you a pillow..."

L looked at him, his head slightly tilted to the side. "I thought we could share a bed." He said calmly.

"What!? Sh-share a bed!?" Okay, it was bad enough to shower with him, but to _share_ a _bed?_ Light could feel himself blushing, _hard_.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's a problem! I'm not sharing a bed with you! We're not twelve year olds on a camping trip. We're grown men, I demand separate beds!" Light frowned at L. Was he...was he actually pouting?

"Is that really what you want, Light?"

What was he playing at? "Yes, of course it is."

"Fine, follow me." L said before shuffling off to another room.

"Like I have a choice." Light muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Light cried out, exasperated.

The next room was pretty much the same. One Lamp, one dresser, one wardrobe... And one bunk bed.

"Yes, I am completely serious."

"But-" Light saw the look on L's face. He was not going win this argument. "Ugh, this is worse than that time you put up mistletoe!"

"Well, technically that was Matsuda."

Light snorted. "Yeah, but who put him up to it." Light almost laughed out loud at the look on L's face. It was a look of guilt that was trying vainly to hide behind a look of innocence. It wasn't working.

"Can you blame me?" L's question was so uncharacteristic, it caught Light so of guard that he actually choked on his own saliva. Blushing, Light muttered a quick "What ever." and began to climb the ladder to the top step. What a big mistake that was.

As soon as reached the first step the back of his head was hit by something soft and just a little bit bigger than his head. He climbed back down and turned to L. "What was that for?"

L pouted again, even harder. "I wanted the top bunk."

"Wha-" Is that what he was so upset about? Light looked at what L had thrown at him, which was now lying on the floor. It was a soft pillow, in the shape of a strawberry. Of course L would have that pillow.

"Fine. You can have the top bunk. I didn't realise that it was so important to you."

L gave him a small, but bright, smile and then grabbed his pillow and quickly climbed the ladder. He then actually snuggled into his quilt and cuddled his pillow with one arm underneath his head. Light shook his head at L's childish antics and got into bed himself. L had to drape his arm off the edge of his bed so Light didn't have to raise his own. Light switched off the lamp that sat on the dresser next to the bunk bed and prepared himself for a long night.

"Light?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Goodnight."

"...Goodnight." There was five minutes of silence, Light was just dozing.

"Light?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Sweet dreams."

Light sighed. "You too." There was five more minutes of silence.

"Light?"

"...Yes?" He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Sometimes I get nightmares. I'm sorry if I scream and wake you up."

"...Alright." Five more minutes of silence.

"Light?"

"...What?"

"On the offchance that I do, I'm sorry if I wet the bed and urinate on you." Well, that was comforting.

"You do realise that you're a grown man."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it to much. I haven't wet the bed in two years."

"Ryuzaki...it actually took you that long to stop wetting the bed?"

"Oh yes, the stories Watari could tell you. Like this one time, I at an Opera theatre-"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Go to sleep."

"Of course, you must want your rest."

There was five minutes of blissful, L ranting free, silence. Before...

"Light?"

"What!?"

"Do you like chocolate? I like chocolate, but I've heard some people don't like it. I don't understand that myself, how can someone not like chocolate? Chocolate is-".

"Ryuzaki are you delirious!?"

"...I don't think so."

"Then go to sleep!"

Five minutes of silence later...

"Light?"

"No."

"...Light?"

"WHAT!?"

"What do you think of Misa? I mean, she is pretty, but the type of clothes that she wears! I really don't think she's you're type."

"One, that is none of your business. Two, we are not to little girls gossiping at a sleep over! Next think you know, you'll be trying to braid my hair!"

"I apologise for treating this as such." Light was taken aback. L was ...apologising?

"I have never been on a sleep over before. And you're my best friend, well, my only friend. I guess I was just a little excited and took this the wrong way. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. You should try to get some sleep." Light said gently.

"Alright, sweet dreams."

An hour later, while Light was sleeping, L was lying awake, unable to sleep. Slowly, L climbed out of bed and down the ladder. He took a moment to stare at Light's handsome face. His strong jawline, his beautiful hair fallen across his peaceful face. Placing his strawberry pillow next to Light's head, L carefully climbed over him and snuggled next to him in the blanket. Draping the other man's arm around his own body, L brushed the hair out of Light's face.

"Sweet dreams, Light."


End file.
